Adios, Inglaterra
by Vanmoriel-Elentari
Summary: Alfred debe tomar una importante decision: sacrificar a su persona mas preciada por el bien del mundo, o que todos mueran con el.


Disclaimer: Hetalia no es obra mia, pertenece a Hidekazu Himaruya.

·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~~·~·~

Trato de comprender, por que todo tuvo que salir asi?

Pero yo sigo pensando: "Por que tuvo que suceder algo como esto? Por que debo escoger entre salvarte a ti o al mundo?"

**_Repetidas veces viene a mi mente ese sueño. Ese en el que estamos solos en la nada, yo a varios metros de ti. Te das la vuelta y me miras, con tus hermosos ojos esmeralda. Por que están llenos de lágrimas? Me prometi a mi mismo que jamas dejaria que lloraras nuevamente. _**

**"_Que haces aquí?"te pregunto"Todos nos estan esperando por alla." _**

**_Me miras, pero eres incapaz de hablarme, es como si estuvieras mudo. Apoyo mi mano en tu hombro pero, por que te desvaneces? Me sorprendo, y me miras por ultima vez con esos ojos llorosos. Este sueño, el sueño en el que esto sucede y tu despareces, desde ese dia no puedo enumerar cuantas veces lo he tenido... _**

**_Japón me lo confirma. Realmente el mundo esta en peligro, y mis estupideces de "heroe" no pueden salvarnos. Ahora debo enfrentarme a lo mas dificil para un verdadero héroe: escoger entre mi persona mas preciada, mi familia, mi mentor, mi padre... _**

Si salvo al mundo tu desapareces

**"**_**si América no presiona el botón" dice Polonia. Si...si yo no presiono el botón, todos morimos. Si lo presiono, solo tú desapareces, y no quiero eso. Créeme que no, Inglaterra. **_

Y hoy es el último dia.

**"_Si_, _pero aun asi..."dice Lituania,pareciendo comprender lo que yo siento. Sigo debatiendome internamente, no se que debo hacer. La lógica me dice que es lo correcto, el corazón me dice que jamas podria hacerlo. Jamas podria destruirte._**

Ciertamente, elegir al mundo es una opcion mas sencilla.

**"_Tú eres el único que puede salvar al mundo!"dice lloroso Sealand"Por que no estas haciendo nada en un momento como este?" puedo comprender lo que me dice, es un niño, pero tiene razon en ciertos casos. Yo tambien me pregunto, por que no puedo hacer nada en estos momentos._**

Pero al mismo tiempo

**"_Iré contigo, estoy de tu lado."dice Canada. Mi hermano es muy considerado, sabe que no puedo hacerlo solo. Pero debo decirle que no. Es algo que me corresponde a mi unicamente, no puedo meterlo a él en esto._**

Si, el mundo es lo mas importante.

**"_Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, estoy seguro de que habria hecho lo mismo-aru."dice puedo creer una mentira asi. Estoy seguro de que ninguno de ellos haria jamas lo que yo voy a hacer. Si por ejemplo China debiera asesinar a Japon por el bien de todos, estoy muy seguro de que no lo haria. Simplemente no podria, a sabiendas de que fue el quien lo crió._**

Ésta es la decision mas dificil.

**"_Sabes"me dice Francia"Pude tomar sus quejas un sinnúmero de veces, incluso pude hacerlo llorar. Pero no podre hacerlo sonriendo nunca mas." Si, Francia, se que por mas que te llevaras mal con el siempre estuviste para ayudarle. _**

**_Todos me dicen "nadie podria haber hecho esto, a excepcion de ti" y yo, con lagrimas en los ojos, solo lo soporto en silencio. No es como si estuviera orgulloso de algo asi._**

Pero si yo...si el héroe no salva al mundo...quien lo hará?

**_Aun dudo al presionar el botón, ese que pondra fin a tu vida, y recuerdo cuando fui a consultarte sobre esto. _**

_**Flashback**_

"_**Si me dices que no, no lo presionaré, solo necesito que tu lo digas."**_

**Una simple persona...alguien importante para mi...o el mundo?**

"_**Hey, es por eso que...estoy realmente feliz."realmente no puedo creer lo que me dices. No puedes alegrarte por esto. Debe ser una broma."Estoy realmente feliz...de que al menos por un segundo...me hayas escogido por sobre el mundo..."nuevamente estas llorando, y no atino a hacer otra cosa que a abrazarte. No quiero despedirme de ti...no quiero que te vayas...**_

"_**Esta vez"me dices"es mi turno de esperar por ti" yo siempre espere por ti, esperaba por que me encontraras, aun si eso significaba que luego te dejaria...**_

"_**Incluso ahora...es es la unica escena de la que no me puedo deshacer...aun la llevo conmigo. La escena en la que yo te cargo de pequeño, yo sonriendo mientras tu duermes."me dices.**_

_**Fin del flashback**_

_Decidi apretar el boton. Todos guardamos silencio. Porque el mundo ha perdido parte de su color... _

_...Porque aunque hayas sido un mal hablado, grosero, borracho, pirata y odiosa persona para algunos..._

"_...Todos te extrañaremos..."_

"_Adiós, Inglaterra..."_

·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~~·~~·

Este fic esta basado en una historieta que encontre en internet, llamada "los colores perdidos del mundo". Espero que se entienda, ya que sinceramente me emocione un poco al escribir esto. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Reviews?


End file.
